Drabbles About the Death Eaters
by NectarAndAmbrosia
Summary: A few deserved words from each of the short lives of some of the most loved and hated people in the series.
1. Evan Rosier

Disclaimer and A/N: _I own none of Harry Potter, and the first up is Evan because…his name is cool._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evan Rosier

Evan is dying, and he knows it.

He lies bleeding on the floor of the old house, and he is bitter. Bitter that he has to die so young, when he still has so much to accomplish, and so much to aim for…

But a wild smile flickers across Evan's pale features as he also remembers that he has already done so much.

The Auror's nose is gone, and if not, it is forever disfigured. The people will see it, and they will recoil. Evan knows that they will also whisper, whisper of him. They will not forget him, or what he has done for the Dark Lord too quickly.

Evan Rosier dies with the ghostly smile still plastered on his bloodied lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Antonin Dolohov is up next._


	2. Antonin Dolohov

Author's Note: _The feeling I got from reading his parts in the Dep. Of Mysteries was basically of a rough, devoted pervert._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antonin Dolohov

Antonin fights with a toothy grin, even though he knows that he will not win against the man with the set face and determined wand. There are more all around him to continue against Antonin should he fail.

He dodges a Stunning Spell, feeling savagely and strangely exhilarated. These people cannot hope to win with _Stunning_ Spells, the damn fools…

He snarls at the men, shooting a Killing Curse out from the tip of his own wand. Now there's something they could use, he thinks with a leer. The Ministry is too weak.

And he? Antonin knows that he is strong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Next is Lucius Malfoy. Feel forced to review!_


	3. Lucius Malfoy

Author's Note: _He's just so slick, isn't he?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy

Lucius sees the hassled little man hurrying down to the next floor and recognizes his chance, stepping forward smartly so that he intercepts Cornelius Fudge.

"Good morning, Minister," he says smoothly, just enough to bring the tone of business into his voice. Lucius curiously notes a slip of parchment peeking out from under Fudge's arm and cannot believe his luck. "I hear that St. Mungo's is running alarmingly low on gold?" he asks delicately, as if he does not know.

Fudge looks up and blinks as he acknowledges Lucius. "Ah, no, no," he says hastily, looking around anxiously. "Not to worry, Lucius, just a temporary little thing, I'll have it fixed in no time at all…"

But he does not sound sure, and Lucius catches the uncertainty as a panther pins down a bird. "But you cannot be serious, Minister!" he drawls, and he is pleased to find several people slowing down in interest, listening to Lucius Malfoy speak. "If this is something as urgent as I have heard, you cannot be left to resolve this all by yourself!"

Arthur Weasley passes by, and he shoots Lucius a scowl he returns with a sneer missed by the entranced Fudge.

"Yes," continued Lucius loudly, fingering his wand carelessly. "My family has always been thankful for the services St. Mungo's provides to the wizarding community." He pauses to make his offer seem more enticing. "I could offer a modest donation, if you will accept it, of course-"

Lucius has never persuaded anyone so easily. It is almost as if he is using the Imperius Curse once again. As he strolls back down to the Goblin Liason Office, he leaves the relieved and excited Fudge standing and conversing in hushed whispers with an eager assistant. Lucius smirks, his detour done.

The World Cup is approaching, and he makes a mental note to tell Draco that the tickets are as good as theirs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: _A little random, but next I'd like to do someone no one cares about, like, oh, say, Jugson from the Dep. of Mysteries? And _you_ would like to do a review, wouldn't you? Yeah? Yeah?_


	4. Augustus Rookwood

Author's Note: _Okay, I said I would do Jugson. Yeah, well, I lied, so here's Augustus…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Augustus Rookwood

Augustus is bent over his sheaf of papers when they come for him. He looks up, a pleasant smile on his face should they feel the urge to ask a question. But that does not happen.

The men are Aurors, and Augustus's first thought is that very few Aurors come down to the Department of Mysteries. He does not realize, even when their grim faces and angry expressions become evident, that someone could have discovered his secret.

Augustus loves mysteries. He was a quiet child, a child of dark questions and one fascinated by the secrets of the heart. He knew about secrets at a young age, hushed, few words that, if whispered to another's ear, could leave a man dead on the floor by the next morning. There were concealed mysteries that no one wanted, burdens that people shied from, hidden things that men and women would die to keep covered.

He learned about weaknesses, something he could not afford. So Augustus became secretive, watching, and very careful. But when the Dark Lord came, he had offers beyond extraordinary. He let Augustus do things, things he could have never done before. He learned about pain, about personal power, and the power beyond personal, the kind that is not limited to just the mind and heart.

Augustus thought he understood it all. He even thought he understood betrayal, but he never realized it would actually hurt so much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: _I don't know about you guys (that, ah-hem, are going to review, right?), but I'd always thought this guy was pretty interesting, so I hope I did him all right. You?_


	5. Rabastan Lestrange

Author's Note: _I've had a feeling that Rabastan was more than anyone ever suspected for a long time. I mean, he seems to go along swimmingly with everything his sister-in-law commands, but who's to say he doesn't have second thoughts or bitterness about it?_

-------------------------------

Rabastan Lestrange

Rabastan watches them, he follows with his eyes as his brother and his wife kiss passionately in the dark corner, using more nails and teeth than normal couples would, and soliciting more pain and hisses. He pretends not to notice, however, and he continues skimming the book he holds in his hand, taking care to look bored.

He has an interest for books, oddly enough. Rabastan is like his brother in many respects –a great hunger for violence, dark lusts, and shockingly sadistic. But while his brother is the one everyone sees, no one pays much attention to Rabastan.

It will always be "Rodolphus and Bellatrix" when the Lestranges are remembered, and even then, mainly Bellatrix. Sometimes Rabastan wonders how Bellatrix could have been born a Black; she has all the characteristics and lusts of a Lestrange…it's too bad she will never pass them down.

It doesn't take even a fool to see it, that as the noble and most ancient House of Black will fall after this generation, the House of Lestrange is soon to follow as well. No children will be born from his brother's marriage, Bellatrix has probably made sure of that. And when the bloodline of the Lestranges end, it will be her who will be remembered far more than either Rodolphus or his brother.

Rabastan sighs, picking the fallen book from the dusty ground. He takes care, as always, to look indifferent.

But that does not change his thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: _As always, I'd totally love a review! And I'm thinking about doing Yaxley next, but you know how I might change about these things…_


End file.
